Talk:Conjure Flame
I think ANet goofed here: Conjure Flame should be available as reward for Helping the Dwarves, but instead that quest gives Gale as reward, which is also a reward for The Last Hog. --Tetris L 22:38, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) Conjure Flame vs JI? I'm getting a report that with both Judge's Insight and Conjure Flame active, the resulting damage is fire. Can someone check it, with both orderings (apply JI before CF, vs apply CF before JI). Of course the additional damage is gonna be fire, but I'm wondering if the primary damage is fire or holy/light. -PanSola 22:21, 11 February 2006 (CST) :It's Holy damage (going from the animation) and does not get the bonus from CF. --BlueNovember 23:51, 1 December 2007 (UTC) The actual effect of this spell. After testing some with this spell I found this. It does not enchant your attacks with extra damage but insteads gives an aditional hit with the said amut of fire damage. Try lightning with thunderclap and you will se. Im not 100% sure but it looks like this dmg hits before the actual atack damage. I tried it agaisnt reversal of fortune and it confirms it, but im still in doubt. If someone can reproduce this it wold be verry nice. :Yes, Conjure Flame seems to hit before the actual attack. We observed the same effect today with Reversal of Fortune. With Conjure Flame and Kindle Arrows, RoF always negated CF and not Kindle Arrows or the damage from the bow. --Ts 17:19, 6 August 2006 (CDT) It may also be worth mentioning that the armour penetration of the extra damage from this skill is determined by your level, not by your weapon attribute. Draxynnic 01:04, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Um...this spell doesn't have armor penetration. Entropy 01:05, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::My Sin has a decent 20 Energy Dagger-Chain and a 20 Energy AoE Fire Chain along with a heal and tele spell. I have a dagger with a Fiery Tang. Would using this enchantment (I have 10 FM) be worth it? I'm looking for either a low cost damage skill or an energy boosting skill (I'm A/E), and seeing as I can keep this up forever and just wait for energy to regen, this seems to be my best option atm. And I've used up my Elite slot, so the skill can't be Elite. It's rather good, especially if you decide to do a golden pheonix strike chain, the bonus damage can very well kill with 4 attack skills, though using impale would overextend your stats. It lasts rather long time so worse come to worse, it may be a cover for sura of displacement or some of the shadow art enchants. I wouldn't recommend that AoE firechain unless you bring a mere single skill, prehaps inferno or maybe even fire djinn's haste. Unfortunately, if you use this in AB, you are shatterfodder to mesmer-analogue NPC's as I've always painfully found out. Flechette 00:18, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Conjure earth ... ? Does anyone know why Conjure Earth does not exist ? It would have done a great G/E build, with an Ebon Hammer (thus dealing earth damage), protected by armor of earth, and with Conjure Earth active... SmegEd 12:08, 4 September 2006 (CDT) probably because it would be too powerful ... a geotank with conjure earth would probably be insanely overpowered... ESP a D/E or E/D. :espically with the new armor spells in nightfall.--Coloneh RIP 18:20, 4 December 2006 (CST) With the armor nerf, this becomes a valid point again. Any ideas about why there isn't a Conjure Earth now? --Shadowcrest 21:15, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Because they've never added a new skill other than in new campaigns, and if they did, the other professions would want new skills as well.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Why couldn't it have been added in with GWEN? --Shadowcrest 21:18, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::Because it was too late to add any new skills in with GW:EN?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Might be "unrealistic" by ANet's view: *Conjure Flame: Consume your foes in the FIERY WRATH OF FLAMES *Conjure Lightning: Strike your foes with the THUNDERING FORCE OF ELECTRICY *Conjure Frost: Shatter your foes with the FREEZING POWER OF ICE *Conjure Earth.... Hit your enemies with a clump of mud? lol. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 00:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) I just had the realization that this skill doesn't exist. Now that I think about it, it seems ridiculous that it doesn't: There are armor increasing skills in both Air and Water similar to those in earth. I can't see Anet not having this skill for that reason alone. In the sake of fairness, take out Mantra of Earth! >< --Franzwald 21:44, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Fair point Franz, what is mist gonna do to help you against a sin with a grudge. Yes, you could turn into a cloud of mist and they couldn't hit you, but then a) that wouldnt increase your armour in any way and b)misses only occur if your blind or have an increased miss chance hex on you (RH or BV) and it would be over used and either taken out or nerfed heavily. So if they can have this "armour" increasing skill in the game, why not Conjure Earth (maybe turns your sword into some rock which would seem like a reasonable reason for CE cauing damage).That's my 2 cents. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{]] 22:22, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Conjure Earth would be OP. Dervs with grasping/wards wouldn't have to triple spec for bonus scythe damage. Bad idea. -Auron 22:24, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::: While I agree, the same could be said for GG with Conjure Frost. Snare + bonus scythe dmg (heck even throw in Frigid Armor), yet you don't see that going anywhere or being OP. --Franzwald 07:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That's because Conjure Wounding Strike is so much more appealing. 07:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Because grenth's grasp is bad, as is frigid armor. You need to have powerful hexes with a conjure for it to be OP - shitty spells thrown in and elite slots wasted don't make it OP. Grasping is a fire-and-forget, hits everyone around you kind of hex. It's cheap, casts fast and is spammable; and with 10 spec (the norm for conjure), it lasts forever. ::::And yeah... Wounding. -Auron 07:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Try and think outside the current meta. Regardless that you do not like my example, there *are* other ways to achieve bonus scythe dmg + snare that would be on par with a CE + GE derv. --Franzwald 16:27, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Like? The closest you can get is a conjure water with burst (10 additional energy, snare lasts 10 second shorter) or gust (5 additional energy, single-target, snare is really really short). ::::::I'm not thinking "inside the current meta," I'm thinking with viable skills. Frigid armor is a bad skill, regardless of meta. Even in a Searing Flames-driven meta, Frigid Armor is a bad skill. Grenth's Grasp prevents you from spamming DW/cover condi like a madman. Both are bad. ::::::Nothing else is close to grasping earth, sorry - especially since you can easily throw gole/ward foes in. All with no additional spec. -Auron 23:30, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Izzy answered this one once. He said when designing the four elemental schools they knew they wanted Water, Air and Fire to be offensive but they didn't think it was the right feel for Earth magic. So they gave the other schools a conjure element but left Earth to have more defensive type spells like wards and +Armour. Stone Flesh Armour of Earth etc could be viewed as Conjure Earth if you like. 04:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And then he gave Earth eles Sandstorm and Stoneflesh Aura in NF and suddenly they're invinci-nukers, so much for not giving them damage --Gimmethegepgun 04:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Skill Trainer. I removed the Kamadan trainer, because it isnt showin up on him. Dr Titan 16:11, 10 January 2007 (CST) : It shows for me... because I have it unlocked already? -- Alperuzi 12:38, 4 February 2007 (CST) Inaccurate Description (not) Although it says if you're wielding a fire weapon, it will only trigger if the weapon does fire damage when it hits the target. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to use Kindle Arrows and Conjure Flame with an unmodded bow. Valdrone 20:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) :The description is accurate. Kindle Arrows turns your bow into fire weapon. So does adding a fiery bowstring. They both do so because they both modify it to do fire damage, which is how you turn something into a fire weapon. --68.112.142.241 08:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) AoB Perhaps other things that should be mentioned in the notes section is that also skills like Avatar Of Balthazar (that "change" the damage type of attacks) prevent CF from triggering. It's pretty obvious once realized, but not so obvious to be realized at once. Just a thought. yeah i noticed this much to my anoyance. its not obvious since with AoB you are wielding a fire weapon. Skill description is wrong it should be something like "whilst your attacks do fire damage" idk anoying when a-net cant describe thier owns kills correctly, they made them Jupsto 19px 19:38, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :That's what it means for something to be a fire weapon. If you modify a weapon to do some other kind of damage, it's not a fire weapon, just like it's not a physical damage weapon once you slap that fiery sword it on (you've now modified it to do fire damage). A-net's descriptions on this are consistent and correct, once you understand what the terms mean. What would be inconsistent be to call a sword with a fiery sword hilt under the influence of AoB/Judge's Insight/whatever a fire weapon. If you don't consider the modifications to the damage type, it's a physical damage weapon. If you do consider the modifications to the damage type, it's a holy damage weapon. It would only be considered a fire weapon if you arbitrarily decided to count some modifications to the damage type but not all of them. It's base, unmodified damage type is physical, it's current, modified damage type is holy -- I think no matter how you slice it, calling it a fire weapon would be wrong in this case. --68.112.142.241 08:15, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Winter? Anyone know if it triggers when winter is up and you are using fire damage? Eric368 22:54, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :If you're using a fire weapon, yes. I'm not sure what happens if you're using an enchant or preparation to change your type. --Fyren 01:03, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::If you use winter then your attacks are considered cold not fire, this negates congure flame/lightningJasonstarr 16:15, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::No. As I said, if you're using a weapon upgrade, winter will not stop your conjure damage. --Fyren 17:40, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Bizarrely Greater Conflagration allows Conjure flame to be used with otherwise physical weapons, even with winter in effect. --Ckal Ktak 06:49, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Damage boost to casters Many of us read the article on why warriors are better damage dealers than elementalists, because even casting constantly (with a theoretical 10 pips of energy regen) they barely match a warriors auto attack. Anybody wanna run the numbers to see what this does for a caster's auto attack? Everybody uses this on warriors and other melee classes, but it doesn't look like anybody's tried it on a caster...whom naturally has a high fire/water/air magic level. Spen 16:38, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::Kinda answered my own question. It deals quite a bit of damage (40+) at wanding range. I made a little Flurry/Snare water ele for random arenas, and we got 7 consecutive wins, at which point our monk left and we got stuck with a second touch ranger...Spen 20:53, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::The reason nobody uses the Conjure spells on an elementalist is because when you use it on a Warrior class, it adds on top of your attack and skill damage, whereas on a caster, you're usualy casting, and spells do not recieve the damage bonus so it's sort of pointless on a caster. And if you're using a dedicated Conjure Flame + Increase Attack speed skill build such as the one above, your damage is actualy a tad sad, compared to either a generic warrior or a warrior using this on top of his sword/axe. Zulu Inuoe 23:02, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::The reason nobody uses the Conjure spells on an Elementalist is because it's pointless. Sure, they can squeeze out a little bit more +damage by getting Fire Magic above 12. But, that does not affect the duration, the damage does not ignore armor, and usually putting more points into a Weapon mastery results in better DPS anyways. (T/ ) 23:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I felt that you put your sentence in a form to attack my own D=. Both of our points are valid, let's share! Zulu Inuoe 12:35, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Nerf/Buff Did some testing, the extra damage from this skill now ignores armor. It is still unaffected by weapon mods though.--[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''Teh Uber Pwnzer]] 01:24, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it's really more of a buff than a nerf. It now works like most other +damage skills -- it adds precisely the stated amount of damage on top of how much damage you would have otherwise done, period. --68.112.142.241 07:35, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think I still prefer the double damage packets --Blue.rellik 07:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::It cleaned it up so the screen isn't so crowded anymore :) Omnidragon42 09:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's nerfed, now sword wars do more than 60 dmg / hit, so Spirit Bond is triggered >:( -- -- (s)talkpage 09:41, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Uh oh, start rolling out the old A/E Conjure+Locust's Fury builds! (T/ ) 17:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Who uses spirit bond these days? 17:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::PVPer I guess --Blue.rellik 04:56, 14 October 2007 (UTC) This is actually somewhat of a change for a 55 monk. Going against certain enemies is tougher if they hit you twice, because as a 55, that means 10 damage and not 5 (although it also meant more energy back from bonds). Bugged? I've tried using a fire weapon with conjure flame, but nothing changed. no extra damage. i wonder if it is a bug with the axe or the skill :it doesnt say extra damage, it deals it but its not shown as damage, its just added on to your nromal damage. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:24, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::In other words, it doesn't show up as two different numbers anymore. The damage from this is added in to your regular attack damage and shows up as one number. --Shadowcrest 21:14, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ahh okay. so now i gotta figure out how to see if its adding on the damage or not >_> :Simple. Wild Blow, as opposed to Wild Blow+conjure flame. --Shadowcrest 02:31, 23 December 2007 (UTC) DPS I was bored , so i did some testing with this skill at the Master of Damage The only skill I used was Conjure Flame No armor no runes Attributes: 9 Dagger Mastery 6 Fire Magic Weapon: Fiery PvP Daggers Fire damage 7-17 Damage + 20 % --> Does not count for CF Inscription: None First testing was Without CF: : Average DPS -- Total damage over 30 seconds Test 1:-- 10 408 Test 2:-- 9 ----- 319 Test 3:-- 9 ----- 355 Test 4:-- 12 435 Test 5:-- 10 313 Second serie of Tests was with CF : Average DPS -- Total damage over 30 seconds Test 1:-- 25 805 Test 2:-- 25 760 Test 3:-- 24 756 Test 4:-- 22 683 Test 5:-- 25 798 Total average DPS with CF : 24 Total average DPS without CF : 10 With CF its seems to do around 14 more DPS, as CF sais you will do only + 11 Damage 145.53.17.186 09:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) : Might be slightly inaccurate, assuming I did not count any Citical hits and dual strikes. 145.53.17.186 10:51, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Heroes and Conjures Heroes do not use it if the condition is not met. Or, at least Jin does not. I went afk for roughly five minutes while in a mission. When I came back, Conjure Flame had worn off and Conflagration had died. Jin did not renew it. I sat there a couple minutes longer chatting/browsing the interwebs and she still did not renew it. When I went into combat (without Conflag down), she still did not recast Conjure Flame. After laying a Conflag (and pulling), she finally renewed it. talk & 06:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC)